Rafts may be used in a three-dimensional printing process for automatic leveling and to prevent warping of an object being printed. Essentially, a raft is a platform for an object that is fabricated on another surface prior to the object itself in order to provide a consistent surface on which to initiate fabrication. A typical raft is printed from the same build material as the object using a regular grid of spaced apart roads. This provides a level surface of material that can bond to the object while reducing the surface area of contact between the raft and the object. While this works adequately, there is still a strong bond formed between the raft and the object at some locations, which can necessitate additional finishing steps for removal. Additionally, the spacing between segments of the raft may cause drooping as a road from the object bridges from segment to segment of the raft. There remains a need for improved rafts for use in three-dimensional printing.